


The Dance to My Heart

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, Language, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing had always been something that Takumi found attractive, even as a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've suddenly started shipping Takumi and Hinata. Whoops? I just really love their supports in Birthright. They're such dorks and I like that Takumi can be himself around Hinata. 
> 
> Pairing: Takumi x Hinata
> 
> Warning: Guys kissing, language, AU, yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Dancing had always been something that Takumi found attractive, even as a child. However, back then, that attraction was more awe at how someone could move their bodies in such cool ways. His older brother, while not a dancer himself, could dance if the moment called for it, for instance. Takumi remembered many a night spent watching his brother as he danced in the living room to random dance tracks, bright smile on his face. He even remembered when his brother would encourage him to join in, even though Takumi himself had two left-feet. 

Nowadays, that attraction still held, although it had somehow taken more of sensual turn. The way that their bodies rolled with the music, feet hitting the ground with confidence, all with an air of passion...It drove Takumi crazy. 

So when Hinoka invited to come watch her dance club perform at a local competition, Takumi was bit embarrassed to admit that he readily agreed. He had watched his sister and her dance club perform before, but not anytime recently. He would admit that his priorities to his own archery club held precedence over his sister's performance, especially during tournament season. But their next competition wasn't for another two weeks, so he could give himself a bit of a break and spend some time with his sister. 

Walking in gym, Takumi took in the sight of all the dancers from nearby schools gathered together. His eyes traveled across the room, trying to locate his sister in all the chaos. He was about to pull out his phone when he heard his name being called seconds before a body collided with his, nearly sending him to the ground. 

“Hinoka-! Get off me!” Takumi exclaimed, grunting as his sister's knee dug into his ribs.

Laughing, Hinoka patted his head before getting off of his back. “I'm so glad you came, Takumi! You're just in time to meet my team,” she said in excitement before grabbing his hand, dragging him through the crowd of people. 

The rest of Hinoka's dance team were secluded in one of the corners of the gym, quietly warming up. There were some people that Takumi recognized from past practices that he had gone to, as well as some new people as well. He recognized Subaki, Hayato, and Hana, who have been dancing with his sister for as long as he could remember. 

As they walked over to the dance team, the team turned their attention to both of them. Hinoka waved them all over, drawing them out of their last minute preparations. “Guys, Takumi came to watch our performance today~!”

“Ahhh, this is a surprise. Usually Takumi is caught up with his archery,” Subaki called out, teasing smile on his face. 

Takumi flashed an unamused expression to Subaki, who just laughed in response. Takumi's eyes went glanced over the rest of the members, flashing a small smile to Hana and Hayato, who smiled back. Just as he was about to turn back towards his sister, his eyes locked with a brown haired male. The male raised an eyebrow at him and Takumi raised his in turn. They stared at each other, neither saying or doing anything. Then, all of a sudden, a small smirk came to Hinata's face. Takumi frowned in turn, not liking the sudden change in expression. 

“...and this is Hinata. He's the newest recruit, but he's definitely one of best in our group,” Hinoka's voice floated over him, breaking him out of his daze. He blinked for a few moments, looking back at his sister, who was looking at the brown haired boy. 

Glancing back at the boy known as Hinata, Takumi noticed that the boy was now looking sheepishly at his sister, scratching the back of his head at the sudden compliment. The two of them locked eyes again and the same teasing smirk came back to his face. Piercing his lips in mild irritation, Takumi averted his gaze. 

“So when does this competition start?” Takumi asked curiously. 

“It should be starting in about a few minutes,” Hinoka stated, looking around for a moment. 

Just as she said that, the sound of a mic being tapped echoed throughout the gym, causing everyone to fall silent. They all watched as a man in a suit walked onto the stage in the center of the gym. “Attention everyone! We are about to start the competition in a few moments. If you are the captain of your group, will you please come forward so that you can find out the order of your performances?”

Hinoka, along with others around the gym, walked over towards the stage. Takumi watched her go before he looked behind him, walking over towards the bleachers. He took a seat on the lower level, watching as the teams arranged themselves in front of the stage. It wasn't long before the first team was called up to the stage and the competition started. 

The entire competition flew by after that, as though it went by in the blink of an eye. He barely remembered most of the teams that performed, if he were being honest. He did remember seeing lots of amazing dancers, and some interesting moves. He did remember Hinoka's team vividly though. Especially Hinata. 

It was obvious that Hinata was one of those people meant to perform on stage. His body moved effortlessly, pulling off moves that he would think would be impossible for someone to pull off. He couldn't pull his eyes off of the boy at all. His passion shined through his movements, face tight in concentration. 

Takumi's stomach tightened up with a strange emotion.

* * *

Takumi walked out of the gym, clutching tightly onto his phone for something to ground his raging emotions. The competition had ended nearly an hour ago and his mind was still running through the performance over and over. 

As he entered the archery field, he took a moment to take a deep breath, eyes falling shut. The breeze felt nice against his heated skin, cooling him down somewhat. It wasn't completely silent in the field, but it was quiet enough that he could reasonably relax. However, instead of calming down like he had hoped, the memory of Hinata's dancing continued playing in the back of his mind. Shaking his head in frustration, Takumi let out a rough growl before stomping over towards the shed where the archery equipment was held. If walking around wasn't going to help clear his head, then perhaps practicing his archery would. 

Pulling his bow and arrows from the shelf, he moved back outside. He walked until he was in front of one of the targets. Eyes narrowing slightly, Takumi moved into position naturally, hand curling around the handle of his bow. He took in a deep breath and took out an arrow, pulling the string taut. His eyes locked with the target and he slowly let out the breath he had been holding before releasing the arrow. 

The arrow sliced through the air like a knife through warm butter. And with ease, the arrow landed in the target, not far off from the center. Taking another arrow out, he pulled the string of his bow back once again, fixing his stance slightly before releasing the arrow again. He watched as this time, the arrow landed in the center of the target, a small smile coming to his face. 

He wasn't sure how much time exactly he ended up spending in the field, although by the time that he decided that he was finished, the lights in the field were shining and the sun was setting in the horizon. Letting out a groan, Takumi arched his back, stretching the tight muscles in his back before he walked over towards the target, picking up any arrows on the field on his way. 

He make quick work of pulling the arrows out of the target, putting them back in his holster. Once he finished up, he glanced around the field before heading back to the shed. But as he headed towards the building, he noticed a figure standing outside the shed, leaning against the building. 

A feeling of apprehension came over Takumi and he slowed to a stop. No one else should be on the grounds at this time except for some of the teachers. He knew at this time, most of the students were either inside the school building or in their dorms. So, seeing someone out here was very strange. 

“This field is off limits unless you're a member of the archery club. I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” Takumi stated loudly, hand tight around his bow. 

A laugh came from the figure before they pushed themselves off of the shed wall. “Well, maybe if you hadn't been out here all day, I wouldn't be trespassing.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Takumi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “And what business do you have with me that you couldn't have just came out and talked to me?”

The man drew closer to him, hands stuffed in his pockets. It wasn't until they were less than a foot away that Takumi recognized the man in front of him. 

“Hinata?” he asked incredulously. 

A teasing smile came to his face and took his hands out of his pockets. “Well hello to you too, Takumi.”

“What are you doing here? Why were you looking for me?” he asked in confusion. The two of them hadn't met before today. To be honest, Hinata had no reason to seek him out. 

Instead of answering his question, Hinata just walked closer. Put off by the decreasing distance between them, Takumi found himself backing up in response. Hinata just followed his steps, smile still present on his face. It wasn't until Takumi tripped over his own feet that they came to a stop, Hinata standing over him. Takumi held himself up, hands digging into the dirt behind him.

Takumi watched as Hinata bent over, their faces close enough that he could feel the other male's breath on his face. Their eyes didn't move from one another for several moments. Takumi could feel himself growing more and more flustered underneath the attention, face growing warm. He licked his lips and his eyes flickered down slightly to Hinata's own lips. Hinata's eyes glinted at the movement.

“You're very obvious when you're attracted to someone,” Hinata pointed out, chuckling in amusement. 

Scoffing at the statement, Takumi broke the stare, looking towards the ground. “Who the hell would be attracted to you?”

Hinata's smile widened and he let out a barking laugh. “Ohh, I like you. I definitely look forward to getting to know you,” he said, as though he hadn't heard Takumi at all. 

Facing screwing up in irritation, Takumi kicked Hinata right in his shin. “Get away from me, cocky bastard. You think just because you're some pretty boy that you can seduce whoever you want?” Takumi snapped out, pushing himself up from the ground.

Brushing past the other male, Takumi opened the shed and turned on the light. Moving over towards the wall he set the bow and arrows back where he had got them. Takumi turned around, only to let out a yelp as he ran right into Hinata. Growling, he punched the other boy in his shoulder, getting a small amount of satisfaction from the hiss of pain the boy let out. 

“Didn't I tell you to get away from me?” Takumi snapped. Not waiting for the other boy to grace him with an answer, he grabbed him by the forearm and forced him out of the shed. “Good bye. And please don't come back, thanks.”

Shutting the door to the shed, Takumi turned so that his back was pressed against the door, sliding down towards the floor. Letting out a shuddering breath, he placed a hand over his pounding heart. Biting his tongue roughly, he let his hands come up to his face, cursing mentally. 

What the hell had he tangled himself into this time?

* * *

If there was one thing that Takumi could say about Hinata, it was that the boy was persistent. Where else before, he had never seen the boy during school, now all of a sudden, he was everywhere. His physics class, in the cafeteria during lunch, even the library when he was looking for books for his English project. 

It was both very strange and endearing. But also kind of creepy. 

Cradling a tower of books close to his chest, Takumi looked around the books as he walked down the hall. Thankfully, it was study period so he didn't have to deal with maneuvering around other students. 

At least, that was what he had thought, until he turned a corner, immediately bumping into someone. Takumi gasped as the tower of books he had been balancing precariously fell onto the floor. He stared at the mess before he looked up at whoever he bumped into, apology on his tongue. But his voice got stuck in his throat as he stared right at Hinata's surprised face. 

Hinata stared back at him before a smile came to his face. “Takumi! I didn't except to see you today.”

“I highly doubt that,” Takumi said simply, bending over to pick up his books from the floor. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Hinata bent down with him, helping him gather his books. 

The two boys moved quietly until everything was gathered together. Takumi moved to pick up the large stack of books before Hinata stopped him. Glancing down at the hand holding his wrist, he looked up at Hinata, eyebrow raised in question. Flashing a shy smile, the boy let out a soft laugh. 

“Did you want some help with this? These are a lot of books for you to be carrying by yourself,” Hinata offered. 

“I'm fine.” Takumi brushed off the offer immediately, even though his face grew hot from the offer. “I just need to get them back in my arms and I can handle things from there.”

Hinata frowned, not believing him in the least. “Yeah, I don't think so. I'm helping you out.” Hinata let go of Takumi's wrist and grabbed most of the stack, holding the books tightly. 

“I don't need help from you!” Takumi said in exasperation, reaching to grab the books. However, Hinata moved away with ease, smile coming from his face. “Hinata!”

“You had better hurry up, Takumi. Study period ends in half an hour,” Hinata said teasingly before moving down the hall.

Mouth hanging open for a moment, Takumi groaned in frustration before picking up the rest of his books. “You don't even know where I was going, Hinata. Will you slow down!” he hissed out as he chased after the boy. 

Even though Hinata was holding most of his books, he moved surprisingly fast. Takumi found himself out of breath as they reached the end of a hallway where his English class was going to be held next period. Currently, the room was empty, which was the exact reason why he always chose to use this room as his study area. While the library was fine, it had recently increased in visitors due to upcoming finals. Takumi couldn't concentrate with all those people in one room, as quiet as they tried to be. 

Both males set the books down on the desks in front of them before taking a seat. Silence floated over them for a moment, slowly growing awkward the more that it hung around. Takumi clicked his tongue, looking anywhere but at Hinata. He could feel the other's gaze on him. It made him feel even more nervous.

“So what are you studying?” Hinata asked suddenly, glancing at the books that he had helped bring in. “The History of Hoshido and Nohr? The Biography of Garon? King Ryouma's Rule?” Hinata read out the titles as he skimmed over the spines of the books in front of them. 

“I'm working on my English paper. We have to write about a time in history, so I chose the time when Hoshido and Nohr were at war with each other. No one really talks about their history anymore, so I thought why not? I'm surprised I found so much information about the subject, to be honest.” 

A glint of interest shined in Hinata's eyes and he leaned back in his seat. “Oh? That's pretty cool.”

Takumi nodded in agreement before they both fell silent once again. He glanced down at his fingernails, trying to find something to distract him the awkward silence. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinata move, but he made no movement to look up at the male. It wasn't until feet came up right where he was sitting that he glanced up. 

“Wha-” 

“Come to my dance practice next week,” Hinata said suddenly, face slightly red in embarrassment. 

Takumi blinked for a moment, slowly processing what Hinata had just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing but air left his mouth. The other male looked down at him in expectation, waiting for his response. 

“...O-Okay,” Takumi croaked out, laughing nervously. His heart started racing once again, now seeming to become a regular thing that happened whenever he was around Hinata. 

A bright smile came to Hinata's face (as well as a look of relief) and he clapped his hands in excitement. “Great! Dance practice is held in 102 in the music hall. You can ask Hinoka for directions if you can't find it. It's gonna be my first time performing this dance in front of an actual person, so I'm kind of excited.” 

Takumi watched as Hinata continued to ramble on, face bright in happiness. And despite the tight feeling in his stomach, Takumi couldn't help but smile right back at him. Perhaps this little thing between them, whatever it was, wasn't quite so bad.

* * *

Takumi hadn't gone to a dance practice in a long time. His sister never let him come to watch her practice, claiming that he was “too distracting” and “too intimidating”. And that carried on into their late teens as well. At first, Takumi had been put off by not being allowed to watch, but he later grew used to it after a while. 

But that wasn't to say that he wasn't curious. 

As he walked into 102, Takumi noticed that Hinata wasn't by himself like he had thought he would be. Some of the other members of the dance club were in the room with him, including Subaki and Hinoka. Takumi took a seat against one of the glass walls, setting his backpack next to him. He glanced at his phone, noticing that it was approaching 3:00. The members seemed to realize too, since they all started to quiet down as Hinata clapped his hands. 

“Alright guys. We're going to be practicing the choreo to Drip Drop today. I'd like to get to a point where we can actually start recording soon, if that is acceptable,” Hinata called out, getting affirmative answers in response. 

Takumi watched in mild awe as Hinata slipped into another persona altogether. It was like he was a different person. The flirty idiot that he was used to having hang around him was gone, replaced by a serious dancer. 

Everyone moved to their positions and silence followed before the music started to come on. A slow melody floated around the room and Takumi felt himself be drawn in by the expectant air that came over him. Then, in an instant, the beat picked up and everyone starting moving in tandem. The movements were precise and sharp. It was everything that Takumi thought of when it came to dancing. 

But of course, just like the first time, Takumi found himself watching Hinata. His mouth unconsciously fell open as he watched the male dance his butt off. Long legs moved quickly through the steps, his upper body following the movements. He made it look so effortless. 

“You're staring again.”

“Fucking-” Takumi hissed out, jumping in his spot before snapping his head up towards his sister, who was leaning against the mirror behind them. Letting out a rough breath, he let his head fall against the glass. He heard his sister chuckling beside him at his response. 

Neither of them said anything for several beats. “Is it that obvious?” he asked moments later, voice soft as to not draw attention to them. 

“Painfully,” Hinoka answered back. 

Groaning in embarrassment, Takumi rubbed his hand over his face. “I don't even know why this idiot caught my attention. I mean, his dancing is good, great to be honest. But it's something past that...”

Hinoka just smiled in sympathy, patting him on his shoulder. “Love doesn't make any sense, Taku. You can't help who you like.” She fell silent after that, watching the rest of her club members run through the routine. 

Takumi blinked as he let Hinoka's words run through his mind. “Huh...” he muttered to himself, staring at Hinata in thought.

* * *

Rain was pouring down harshly as the last bell of the day rang. Students ran out of their classes, umbrellas and hoodies donned to fight against the wet weather. No one lingered around the building like they normally do, not wanting to deal with the weather any more than they had to. 

Everyone except for Takumi. 

Takumi stood at the entrance, standing close to the wall so that the ceiling hanging over him kept him dry. He watched the rain drops as they collided with the ground, making puddles against the concrete. He forgot his umbrella at home, as well as a hoodie. And with how hard the rain was coming down, he wasn't willing to run out in the rain and get soaked, since his dorm was five minutes away on foot. 

He supposed that he could call one of his siblings to come pick him up from the school, but Takumi didn't want to bother any of them. So, he sat on the top step, hoping desperately that the rain would let up soon so that he could go home. 

“What are you still doing here?” a voice floated behind him before the sound of the building door closing shut sounded. 

Looking over his shoulder, Takumi's eyes widened as he saw Hinata looking at him, umbrella in hand. Flushing in embarrassment, Takumi turned back around and just shrugged his shoulders. “Waiting for the rain to stop.”

Sighing, Hinata walked closer to Takumi, stopping behind him. “Why not just head home? Do you not have an umbrella?”

Not wanting to grace the question with a verbal answer, Takumi just bowed his head. He heard Hinata give another sigh before he felt Hinata's hand curl underneath his armpit, pulling him up. Letting out a grunt, Takumi stumbled for a moment before he looked over at Hinata with wide eyes. 

“Come on. I'm walking you home. I'm not gonna let you just hang around waiting until the storm calms down,” he said before opening his umbrella. 

Bringing his hands up to wave off the offer, Takumi shook his head. “Y-you don't need to do that, Hinata. I'm fine with waiting-”

“Well, I'm not fine with you waiting. Let's go, before the rain gets any worse,” Hinata said in a tone of finality. 

Takumi shut up immediately. He had never seen Hinata this serious when talking to him. Seeing him now, staring at him in expectation, made him want to do nothing more than listen to whatever he said. Nodding his head, Takumi let himself be dragged underneath Hinata's umbrella, their shoulders bumping against each other. The umbrella wasn't very big, so they had to stand very close to each other in order to make sure neither of them got wet. 

The two of them ran out into the rain, their feet splashing in the puddles. Takumi could feel the edges of his pants getting wet as they moved as fast as they could. The entire trip was quiet except for the rain in the background, but it wasn't awkward this time. In fact, it was pretty relaxing. 

Takumi let out a sigh of relief as he saw their dorm coming up in the distance. He made a split decision to run a bit faster, to try and get to the dorm quicker. However, his legs didn't cooperate with him. One of his feet hit the water-slick ground too fast, causing him to lose his footing and trip onto the ground. A loud yell left Takumi's mouth as he dragged Hinata down with him. The umbrella flew out of Hinata's hands, landing on the ground a couple of feet away. 

Both males were instantly soaked, both by the water on the ground as well as the rain coming down hard on their bodies. Hinata shouted in shock and he stood up immediately, eyes wide. “What the fuck?!”

Sputtering, Takumi wiped the water from his face before standing up as well, clothing sticking his skin. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he looked over towards Hinata, who just so happened to look in his direction. The two stilled for a moment, staring at each other. The rain continued to fall on them, although it was slowly starting to let up from earlier's downpour. A strange air settled over them and it brought goosebumps to Takumi's skin. 

“Hinata...,” Takumi trailed off, breath hitching as the other male walked towards him with an unreadable expression. 

Hinata licked his lips and raised his hands up, cradling Takumi's face. Takumi could feel the other male's hands trembling slightly, and it made his stomach tighten with emotions. Letting out a breath, he felt his eyes drooping slightly. He watched as Hinata's eyes flickered down to his lips before glancing back up at him, question present in his eyes. 

“Can I...?” Hinata asked softly. 

Takumi nodded his head, leaning forward slightly. Hinata smiled before closing the rest of the distance, pressing their lips together. A shiver went down Takumi's spine and he tilted his head to the side slightly. Hinata responded with a hum, moving one hand to the back of Takumi's head, trying to pull the other male closer. Takumi's own hands moved up Hinata's chest, clutching onto his jacket. 

Feeling Hinata pulling away, Takumi leaned towards him, not wanting to end the kiss so soon. Hinata just chuckled. “Let's get from outside before one of us gets a cold.”

It took a few moments for Takumi to process the statement before he nodded. He let himself be dragged by the other male, their hands gripping tight. As he stared at the back of Hinata's head, he felt a smile come to his face.

* * *

“Guys, I understand that you two like each other very much. It's really cute. But do you mind holding off your displays of affection until after dance practice?” Hinoka asked in annoyance, hands on her hips. 

Hinata laughed loudly as he continued pressing kisses against Takumi's face, much to the other male's chagrin. “But Hinoka, your brother is just too cute! Look at how flustered he gets,” Hinata cooed as a flush came to Takumi's face. 

“Shut up, idiot,” Takumi grumbled, embarrassed smile coming to his face. He pushed Hinata off of his lap, getting a small amount of satisfaction from the noise of complaint. “Go and practice, before Hinoka decides to take you off the lineup for the next competition.”

Hinata just laughed. “Like your sister would take her best dancer off the team,” he said, puffing out his chest in mock pride. 

Takumi rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling in amusement. “Idiot.”

“Your idiot,” Hinata countered back, bright smile on his face before he walked over to where the rest of the team was stretching.

Pulling his legs up so that he could rest his chin on his knees, Takumi couldn't keep the smile off of his face. 

A/N: The school AU that no one asked for. You're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The school AU that no one asked for. You're welcome.


End file.
